kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Kong 1933
Kong was a giant ape, the last member of his species. Unlike the latter films Kong's origins remained relatively obscure, and are still a mystery. Regardless of his origin Kong was discovered on Skull Island by the crew of the USS Venture after Ann Darrow was offered up by the Island Natives. Eventually he was captured by Carl Denham and the rest of the USS Venture crew, where he was taken to New York as a show. Unfortunately Kong escaped and met his demise after being shot off the Empire State Building and falling to his death. Physical appearance Kong's appearance was like that of an ordinary gorilla, except he was much larger and stronger, and he grew to a height of about 18-24 feet. Kong walked upright like a man and did not locomote in a typical gorilla fashion. He had extremely large canines that jutted from his mouth giving a much more bestial appearance than any of his latter depictions. With a very heavy set brow. Behavior Kong's behavior was quite simple, and seemed singularly focused on protecting Ann Darrow. Despite this he did seem to be more than capable of displaying emotion and was surprisingly passive aggressive unless of course provoked, which he was several times. In these events Kong's behavior swiftly changed into a violent destructive force, he utterly destroyed anything that opposed him and showed no fear at all in any confrontations, in fact he seemed to be only irritated. But these uproars seemed to quickly die down shortly afterwards. Enemies Kong himself had many foes. On Skull island it appeared that Tyrannosaurus rex was a mortal enemy, as were Pterosaurs (likely Pteranodon albeit an incredibly large and powerful one), and a lethal serpent. More than likely many other dwellers of Skull Island presented minor to lethal threats to the giant ape. History Kong is one of the main characters of the film. A savage beast that dwelled on some long lost island known only as, Skull Island. There he spent his life battling dinosaurs, surviving in the wild, and being worshiped as god to the natives who offered sacrifices to him. All that changed, when Filmmaker Carl Denham arrived on the Island to film a movie with Jack Driscoll, a write, and Ann Darrow, an actress. Ann was kidnapped off of Carl Denham's ship by the islands natives and offered as a sacrifice to Kong. Kong was so taken aback by Ann's beauty that he became attached to her and tried to protect Ann from the dangers in his home forest. While walking through the jungle with Ann, he heard the search party that was sent out after Ann. He set her down on a tree, and goes off to stop them. He finds the men, fleeing from an angry dinosaur, and attacks them. He shakes the log bridge they are crossing, up and down, sending each of the men plumetting down into the ravine. Soon, there are only two men on the log, and at this point, he throws the entire log off the cliff. In a deleted scene, the two men survive the fall, but are eaten alive by giant spiders. Only Jack and Carl survive the attack. Suddenly, Kong heres Ann screaming. A T-Rex is attacking her. He charges angrilly back, and attacks the T-Rex, while Ann attempts to hide. The fight lasts for three long minutes. Kong trys to grab the T-rex, and throw it to the ground. He succeds a few times, but the dinosaur gets back up and bites Kong's arm several times. At the end of the fight, Kong finally manages the pin the giant dino to the ground, and split it's jaw in half, killing the dino instantly. Kong roars in triumph, before heading back to his cave with Ann. After climbing out of the Ravine, Jack Driscoll goes after Kong, and follows him silently, and solo. He arrives at Kong Cave, to see Ann trying to play dead, to trick Kong she's dead so she can escape. Suddenly, Ann screams when she sees a giant snake! Kong attacks the giant snake, and Jack attempts to rescue Ann, but can't get past Kong and the Snake. Once Kong kills the snake, Jack hides as Kong heads out to his cliff, with Ann still in his hand. Jack watches anxiousley. But suddenly, Kong heres Jack's footsteps. He puts down Ann for a second, and goes to investigate. At that very moment a Pterodactyl attacks Ann and attempts to fly away with Ann. Kong once again fights the dinosaur, but saves Ann and sets her down. This is the opportunity Jack has been waiting for. He reunites with Ann, and while Kong is fighting the abomination, they climb down the side off the cliff. Kong sees Jack attempting to escape, and tries to pull their vine back up. But Jack and Ann jump, and fall into the rapids below. They both climb out and escapes back to the native's village. Kong, in a rage chase after them, and in order to get to her, breaks down the wall seperating him from the village. He takes his anger out on the natives by biting, crushing, and stomping them. He also destroys their buildings, and ritual spots. During the chaos, Carl Denham knocks Kong out with one of his Gas Bombs, and decideds to bring Kong back to New York, to be put on display, and get rich in the process. Unfortunatley, a few months later in New York, the show Flip-Flops horribly. The start of the show goes as planned, as Kong, now enslaved on metal post, tied to chains, is presented to the amazed crowd. But when Carl, Jack, and Ann get together to have the reporters take their pictures, the flashing camera lights start to enrage Kong. Worse, Kong thinks the flash lights are guns being fired at Ann. He has had enough of everything, and breaks out of his chains in anger. The audience panicks and flees in terror as Kong smashes out of the theater and into the city. After throwing cars and debris from buildings at people, he climbs up the New York City hotel building, to search for Ann, which he notice her go into once he broke out. He grabs women out of their windows, but they're not Ann, and he throws them onto the streets, killing them instantly. Just a few minutes later, he manages to find Ann, and recaptures her. Rampaging through the city, Kong, still carrying Ann, chases a crowd of panicking citizens and reaches a bridge for a subway train. Kong takes out the bridge, as an oncoming subway train approaches. The engineer attempts to put on the brakes, but it is too late, and the train falls off the bridge, and into Kong's grasp. Panicking, Screaming, and fainting, passengers on the train are killed when Kong throws it to he ground and pounds on it. After destroying the train, Kong continues his rampage. During the famous climax of the movie, Kong climbs up New York City's tallest building, the Empire State Building, to escape the police chasing him on the ground. Unfortunatley, he doesn't know that there are threats in the air too. later US Soldiers in four red and blue biplanes appear once he reaches to top of the Empire State Building. Kong sees the planes as creatures, just like on his island, and gets ready to fight. He sets Ann down on a ledge, and reaches the roof of the building, and roars, which starts to final dogfight. The planes seperate and start to fire on Kong with Machine Guns. Kong, moving very fast, dodges the bullets. He attempts to take the planes out of the air, but misses most of the time. The planes continue to zoom around Kong and fire every time they get close to him. Kong, now knowing the planes are a threat, lunges at one plane that flies too close to him. He grabs it and throws down, where the plane crashes to the ground, killing the pilots inside. The remaining planes fire on Kong, and the bullets hit him this time, wounding the giant ape. He takes on about six rounds of shots before he looses his grip an nearly falls. Wounded, and thinking he's close to death picks up Ann, and gazes at her beauty one last time. Once he puts her down, the planes fire two round of shots into his neck and shoulder, critically wounding him. Now, Kong is having a hard time holding on to the building, realizes someting. He fears the planes are a threat to Ann, if they accidently shoot her. He decideds to not even try to hold on to the building, and to end the fight before Ann gets hurt, he lets go of the building, and plummets 102 stories down to his death. In the films end, Carl Denhamm looks down at the lifeless body of Kong, and realizes his sacrafice to save Ann, and concludes that, "It wasn't the airplanes. It was beauty killed the beast." Summary Kong lived on Skull Island, worshiped as a god. In 1933 Carl Denham and his cast and with a crew on the USS Venture came to Skull Island hoping to make a film, unfortunately one of the actresses Ann Darrow was captured by the natives of Skull Island, and sacrificed to Kong. Kong took Ann and saved her several times from many horrors of the Island (a Pterosaur, Serpent, and of course a Tyrannosaurus rex). Eventually he was captured by Carl Denham the crew of USS Venture. He was brought back to New York, where they advertised him, and put him in a show. He escaped, and took Ann yet again. Kong climbed up the Empire State Building with Ann. Where he was shot down by Biplanes and died. Around Kong's fallen corpse a man asked why Kong would go up there and trap himself and that the airplanes got him. But Carl Denham stated it wasn't the airplanes that killed Kong "It was Beauty that killed the Beast"The film shows us the first version of the '8th wonder of the world'! Son of Kong Kong was not in this movie, but was mentioned several times (mostly by Denham). It was revealed that Denham was still suffering lawsuits from Kong's escape/rampage in New York city. Upon finding the Son of Kong (Kiko), Carl noted he "was a scrapper just like his father". A reference to Kong's violent lifestyle with the various beasts of Skull Island. Gallery Airplane fight.jpeg King-Kong-1933-Movie-Poster-king-kong-2793828-513-750.jpg 900-7_king_kong_blu-ray_.jpg|Kong in captivity king-kong-1933-37-g.jpg|Kong facing (a very toothy) Pteranodon King-Kong33.jpg 900-8_king_kong_blu-ray_.jpg|Kong climbs the Empire state building King-Kong-1933-king-kong-2814496-2400-1891.jpg|Biplanes attack Kong Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Creatures from original King Kong Category:Gorillas Category:Movies Category:Heroes Category:King Kong 1933 Characters Category:Kong Category:Creatures Of Skull Island